Ice Devil
by Life Without Lamas is No Life
Summary: A new girl come to town for the ice skating tornament and she spells bad news for Isabella rates T for safty
1. New girl, New problems

**I hope you guys like the new story it's named after the movie. 'Ice Princess' I came up with the idea cause I had just bought 'Imagine ice champions' it a great game if you wanna try it. ok on with the story. Oh and my OC's name I made up myself so tell me what you think and no stealing it.**

Phineas' POV

It was a topical summer morning for me and Ferb. **(does that even exist?) **we were sitting under our usual tree thinking of what to do. **(oh I get it now) **while I was thinking Ferb taped My shoulder and pointed next door. **(hey look I didn't know there was a house there) **I looked at where he was pointing and there was a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. **(how did you not see her?) **it was the first time I saw her so I assumed she was new. **(oh you think what was your first clue) **I decided to go over and talk to her what else would I do. **(lets see you could ignore her, you could wonder where Perry is, you could go see what Isabella's doing... oh wait I have that one in reverse) **I walked over to her and introduced myself. "Hi I'm Phineas and this is Ferb I don't think I've seen you before are you new?" **(Hey has anyone else noticed a lack of semi-aquatic mammals here?) **

"Yeah." She said with some sort of accent I couldn't tell from where though. **(aw cute I love accents epically British ones but I don't care for Ferb's) ** "I rented the house to stay at for a while during the world tournament." **(cool wait what sport) **She explained. "My names Cleshi (Cl-a-she)." **(oh cute name clever) **she introduced as she looked to the side at nothing. **(It's called in eye roll you must get it a lot from Candace)**

"World tournament? Cool! What sport?" I asked as Ferb's jaw dropped. **(tennis duh!)**

"Figure skating." Cleshi told me. **(darn I was wrong oh well wasn't the first wont be the last) ** then crossed her arms and let out a small smile. **(eye rolls, smirks, well doesn't she sound... charming)**

I was at lose of words **(oh yeah I hate that)** so I said the first thing that came to mind. "So where are you from?" **(she's from California duh!)**

"Oh I'm from Nagoya, Japan." She said. **(wow I was way off I told you it wouldn't be the last) **so that's where her accents from. **(oh yeah I forgot about the accent) **

Wow Japan I wish I could go to Japan. **(Me too I just have to learn Japaneses first oh well a job for another day) **I was distracted by Cleshi **(seriously Phineas seriously?) **when I heard someone say something I couldn't tell what though.** (oh look Candace is here!)**

"um Phineas are you even listening to me?" she complained. **(I told you it was Candace! finally I was right!)**

I turned around and saw Isabella. **(What I was wrong! I was suppose to be right this time *pouts*) **After I knew it was Isabella I know what she said. **(duh! She said, 'hey guys what's up'... that's wrong isn't it?) **"Sorry Isabella meet Cleshi." I told her motioning to Cleshi who looked at Isabella weird. **(now glares she's not the nicest girl is she) **

She did a weird laugh not her normal cheerful giggle. **(wow not going so well with her and Isabella so far) **"Cleshi? What kind of name is that?" **(the kind of name that eats your name for breakfast! Now I'm hungry) **

Isabella's POV

I could tell this girl is no good I mean look at her! **(What? She looks cute. Cuter then you at least.) **All of the sudden there was a weird beeping sound from the house. **(aw! Fire! Run for you life! *runs into poll and falls to ground*** **ow) **Everything stopped as Phineas' eyes widened. **(*gets up*** **is the fire gone?) **"oh no! Girls stay here me and Ferb know what to do?" He instructed as they ran in the house. **(of course do you ever not?) **

the beeping quickly stopped and Cleshi glared at me. **(I know it was a glare at least I was right about that.) **"You like Ferb don't you?" she asked. **(eww! No way! Why would I like Ferb... wait you weren't asking me were you?) **

"What are you kidding me? No I like Phineas!" **(I still don't know why.)** even though she got my likes mixed up I could tell she likes Ferb why else why she ask like that? **(I don't know maybe she's just curious?)**

she opened her mouth to say something **(well get it out what are you gonna say) **but Phineas and Ferb came out **(darn I wanted to hear what she had to say) **she stopped and greeted. "Hey Ferb!"** (oh shut up Cleshi he doesn't deserve it) **Ferb to no surprise just waved. **(Ferb seriously needs to talk more!) **

all of the sudden Phineas got that smile on his face. **(oh god someone crack a window) **"Ferb I know what we're gonna do today!" he said like normal. **(I need to get better at reading faces oh well a job for another day) **

We all looked at him curious and I asked. "Really what?" **(oh I'm just gonna get it wrong again but an ice rink)**

"We're gonna build an ice rink!" he explained throwing up his arms. **(see I told I was wro- wait I was right? I was right! *throws up arms* wohoo!) **

Cleshi gave a confused look. **(this is because I was right isn't it) **"How do you expect to do that?" **(what do you mean that's nothing for them)**

"oh yeah I forgot to mention everyday during the summer Ferb and I build awesome stuff." **(no not everyday there was that one day they did NOTHING) **

she looked impressed, smiled, crossed her arms and said. "Sounds like a plan." **(wow that was almost too quick) **

**oh that's it for this chapter so tell me what you think and it's up to you to decide if the narrator stays or not she's NOT based off of me but I find her funny but annoying so you tell me if she should stay. Please reveiw!**


	2. the tragic tail of Cleshi

**Hey guys sorry I had a chapter written on the school computer but wasn't able to post it I was planning on emailing it to myself but forgot and now I'm going to High School next year and that chapter's gone for good so it's back to the drawing board... oh wait I left that on the computer too... LOL jk**

**Oh and one other thing before I forget and get to far into the story. Have you heard of the author Pricat? Oh well maybe you have maybe you haven't. My sources till me they've been on here since August 2006 and have written 502 stories (that's a lot if you're dumbfounded reader) 19 of them being on the Phineas and Ferb section we all know and love but this is about one particular story called. 'The Son He's Always Wanted' but hasn't a single Phineas and Ferb part to be found. I know what you're thinking what's the big deal its Perry and Doof (and Vanessa) but when you think more into the story you realize. Phineas and Ferb have been with out Perry for 3 years and I don't know about you but I would be devastated it MY pet was gone THAT long so I asked very nicely if they could at least have ONE scene with Phineas and Ferb in it just to see their thoughts one the situation. They refused to so I thanked them for answering my question and tried to talk them in to it and he completely ignores me like a three year old! I was starting to get annoyed I gave him another chance. This time he responded and told me to just stop reading his story and leave him alone. I just can't believe they would treat a person like that it's just sick if you ask me.**

**And I'm rambling on so I'll just start the story and thank you for taking your time to read all that it's nice to know that there's nice sympathetic people on this site enjoy the story and since only one voted yes to the narrator so sorry Um.. but you've been out numbered... by a lot ok so on with the story.**

Cleshi's POV

Unannounced to the two boys that Isabella chick left the yard though the gate. I just left it at that though she's not mine to babysit (yes I'm aware we're the same age) so I just left them to figure it out on there own. "Ok Cleshi." Phineas instructed. "It's all about you today so..." I'll make sure to keep that in mind. "...You just need to go home get you leotard on on, and grab your skates, and a disk with the song you're using for this leg."

"Got it!" I told him and pretended to run off but I was still right behind the fence so I could still listen in and hear what they're saying about me and I looked though a small hole in case there's something visual.

Completely unaware that I was still listening in he turned to Ferb. "Ferb I'm gonna need you to go to 'Blow Torch City' and get." He hesitated and scribbled stuff down on paper. "This stuff." Ferb gave a thumbs up and ran off. "I'll get to work on the blueprints and Isabella..." He started then looked around finally noticing she left. " Hmm... I guess she ran home to get ready... oh well I was gonna tell her to do that anyways."

'wow these guys REALLY know what they're doing... in other words... this is gonna be a fun leg.' I thought as Phineas turned his attention to working on the blueprints so I took it as in opportunity to bring my plan into action but first I had to get out of here. With Phineas distracted I was able to easily sneak back into our rented house.

I was able to get in the house unnoticed but once I got inside. "Cleshi where have you been?" A voice I know a little to well asked. I turned around to see an impatient and curious girl about two years younger then me she was very stereotypical (I love that word) Japaneses girl other then the cloths with black hair in two small braids high up on both sides and the rest of the hair was down. I on the other hand even though I was born in Japan my mom was American before ** *cough* umm... never mind but anyways I look a little more like an American girl when I'm here for skating no one believes that I'm Japaneses.

I scuffed the down part of her hair. "Hey Mimi." I greeted squatting down a little cause she's shorter then me it's not that I'm tall I'm about average hight for a ten year old (Even I forgot she was ten for a while so you can't tell me that you didn't) she was just short not to mention younger. "Can you let couch no I'm going with some kids I meet that are gonna help me train?"

" Ok." She simply said and ran off. She's not in anywhere near the same level as me and wasn't competing in the tournament but all of her students were under her care for the same reason so they all have to come with and continue they're training there. It's a little weird living with all these girl not a single male not a single blood related to me but you get used to it.

After she turned and corner I non-nonchalantly strolled up the spiral stair case. Once I got to the top I looked over the rail the house was pretty simple house we spend more time training then in here anyways. I let out a small sigh and went into my room to get changed and the other things I was asked to do. Out of all the rooms in the house the bed rooms with just a simple bed a night stand dresser and closet...well and some items we brought with.

My plan required me to a little late so I plopped down on the bed. I have never done ANYTHING like this in my life so I couldn't help but feel guilty. I let out a heavy sigh and looked out the window at the innocent triangle kid working away that had gotten dragged into this he never did anything and doesn't deserve any of this and the same with Isabella... you think she's the biggest victim in this situation... you lose that bet... that would be me.

I looked at the dress and picked up an old picture (Most common item for us girls to bring with on tournaments) in the picture was my family... my real family from when I was five... a year before the fire. I held the frame to my heart as my eyes filled with tears. "I had no choice I did what I had to do." I said in a low soft voice I looked up as some of the tears feel. "You realize that right?" I asked hoping they were watching from up there.

The door slowly opened in the doorway stood Kaya she had slightly red hair in two low pig tail we were the same age but not the same level. "Oh my gosh Cleshi what's wrong?"

Kaya's POV

I don't really mind being away all over the world that much I actually find it fun I get to explore new places and meet all sorts of new people the only problem is we can never find a big enough house so there's to too each small room. Even though unlike the other girls I'm not an orphan I feel like I fit right in. I know what you're thinking why am I here if I have a mom... well that mom's the couch. As I made my way up stairs I had no idea what I was in for. I slowly opened the door to see my room mate Cleshi crying. "Oh my gosh Cleshi what's wrong?" I asked taking a seat next to her it was then that I noticed the picture then I understood. "those are your parents aren't they?"

She hung her head and lowered the picture to her lap. "You'd never understand." She responded in a whisper with out even looking up. "I need to get ready." She simply told me as she got up leaving the photo on the bed.

I looked down at the picture it was in black and white with a happy looking family in front of a modest house. "Wanna bet?"

**cliff hanger! Wow this chapter is a trillion and six times better then the one I lost! It's like fate knew that I lost the other chapter that one was kind of stupid. Anyways since I had such a long A/N at the beginning I'll leave it at that please review! **


	3. I GIVE UP!

_**I give up! **_

_**You guys are just selfish**_

_**Son of a ******* **_

_**I was an idiot to think it would work out**_

_**Nothing EVER works out for me on these sites**_

_**That's I'm though it's over! **_

_**And not just this story **_

_**ALL MY STORIES!**_

_**I'm leaving the site **_

_**And you can blame**_

_**Darkspine Sonic759**_

_**Hi**_

_**RandomClassic49**_

_**Roy**_

_**Kiara Rosealee's brother**_

_**Lorddryu**_

_**Pricat**_

_**Oh my god your story fails**_

_**The dude**_

_**Ferbelle **_

_**And everyone else who was mean to me that I didn't have time to name.**_

_**You guy's know who you are**_

_**No matter if it was from review **_

_**Story**_

_**Or PM**_

_**If you were mean and/or selfish to me**_

_**IT'S YOU'RE FAULT! **_

_**And now this chapter is the last you'll see of me**_

_**I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! **_

_**Cause I sure as heck am not!**_

_**BYE FOREVER!**_


End file.
